


Ante Up

by Tru



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Tru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s become another bet between them, and Hakkai has raised the stakes thinking Gojyo won’t call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Up

“Aw, shit,” Gojyo says, tossing his cards down on the table, “I fold.”

“Gojyo, language,” Hakkai says, forehead furrowed in a faint frown as he gathers first the chips and then the scattered cards.

“What?” Gojyo drags a cigarette out of his pack and lights it. “It isn’t like I’m corrupting a small child. There’s no one here but you and me.”

“All the same,” Hakkai replies, shuffling the cards with quick, sure fingers. “It’s not a very refined habit.”

Gojyo barks a laugh, snags his open beer off the table and drains it, then taps the small amount of ash at the end of his cigarette into the empty bottle. One corner of his mouth turns up in a smirk.

“I’m not a very refined man.”

“True enough,” Hakkai says with a small smile, flicking cards across the table.

Once the cards are dealt Hakkai rises from his seat, collecting both the full ashtray and the empty beer bottle from the table. Gojyo watches as Hakkai empties the ashtray and fetches two more beers from the kitchen.

“I bet you’ve never said a dirty word in your entire life,” Gojyo says once Hakkai has returned, leaning back in his chair and blowing a plume of smoke over the table. “Seeing as you’re always so refined.”

“On the contrary,” Hakkai says. There’s a pause as they place the ante in the pot and then Hakkai gathers up his cards, glancing down to arrange them to his satisfaction. “There are times when such language is beneficial.”

“That so?” Gojyo hums as he sorts his own cards, tossing a few chips into the center of the table and then laying two cards down and sliding them toward Hakkai. “When?”

Gojyo rests his cigarette in the ashtray, taking the two cards Hakkai hands him.

“Raise,” Hakkai says, adding his own chips and then drawing a single card.

Gojyo looks down at his hand, forgetting for a moment that he’d asked a question. He eyes his chips, then Hakkai--though he knows full well he won’t see a hint on that face--before matching Hakkai’s bet and adding another pair of chips.

Hakkai lifts an eyebrow, but nothing else in his expression changes. “During sex,” he says, and Gojyo blinks.

“What?” he says, slow to realize it’s an answer to his earlier query.

“Call,” Hakkai says, now wearing a faint smile. “During sex certain people find rough language exciting, which makes it an appropriate venue.”

Gojyo lays down his cards and picks up his cigarette, taking a long drag which makes the paper crackle. It’s almost down to the filter, but Gojyo doesn’t notice, narrowed eyes fixed on Hakkai’s face.

Hakkai places his own cards on the table, but neither of them look down to determine the winner just yet. Gojyo takes another slow drag, the haze of smoke over the table making Hakkai look somehow challenging.

“You have a lot of practice?” Gojyo says, smoke twisting from his lips with each word, expecting Hakkai to turn the tide of the conversation at any moment.

“With the talking or with the fucking?” Hakkai says. He lifts his beer to his lips, never looking away from Gojyo as he takes a drink.

“Both,” Gojyo manages to say, fighting back the foolish urge to look to see if the limiter cuffs are still secure on Hakkai’s ear. There’s a tight little knot of something that isn’t quite fear that’s taken up residence in his chest, and a slight tremble to his fingers as he grinds out his cigarette.

“Perhaps a practical demonstration would help?” Hakkai says, tipping his head to one side and setting down his beer bottle. “If you wouldn’t feel it threatens your manhood, that is.”

Gojyo’s eyes narrow and anticipation thrills along his nerves. It’s become another bet between them, and Hakkai has raised the stakes thinking Gojyo won’t call.

“By all means,” Gojyo says. He pushes his chair back away from the table and settles into a comfortable sprawl, a cocky grin on his lips.

A smile flickers across Hakkai’s mouth as he rises, all thought of the game spread out on the table between them forgotten by them both. Gojyo watches as Hakkai prowls around the table, radiating the same unconscious grace he displays in a fight. He steps carefully between Gojyo’s spread legs, leaning against the table behind him and spending a lingering moment looking from Gojyo’s knees right up to the top of his head.

“Confident, aren’t you?” Hakkai asks, gaze going heavy with something that makes the back of Gojyo’s throat feel tight.

Gojyo lifts his shoulders in a shrug. “You’re trying to play a player.”

“Oh, but I’m not playing,” Hakkai says, leaning forward and resting his hands on Gojyo’s shoulders. His mouth hovers above Gojyo’s ear, exposed thanks to the tie that holds back Gojyo’s hair. “I fully intend to have you begging me to fuck you quite soon.”

The whisper of breath that accompanies the words is enough to make Gojyo give a slight shiver. Hakkai chuckles, low and rich, and his hands squeeze Gojyo’s shoulders before sliding around to trace patterns on the back of Gojyo’s neck.

“You see,” Hakkai says, lips now brushing Gojyo’s temple, “I’ve become rather tired of waiting for you.”

“Waiting...?”

“Hush,” Hakkai says. He is mouth to mouth with Gojyo for just an instant, their lips almost, but not quite, touching, “I’m demonstrating.”

Gojyo manages a nod as Hakkai draws back, hands retreating from Gojyo’s neck to slide down his chest. Hakkai lowers himself to his knees, his gaze fixed on his descending hands.

“First,” Hakkai says, his fingers tracing the rise and fall of Gojyo’s ribcage through his shirt, “I want to wrap my lips around your cock.”

Breath catching in his throat, Gojyo can do nothing but stare as Hakkai lowers his fingers to glide them along the waist of his jeans, circling the button and tracing the dips and folds of the fabric. Hakkai looks up through his lashes, a hot promise in his gaze.

“I want to suck you down, feel you hot and hard on my tongue. I want to push you, to make you so desperate that you can’t control yourself and I feel you against the back of my throat.”

A flick of one hand pops the button open and Hakkai presses a finger into the gap, letting it settle there, his palm laying over Gojyo’s zipper. His brief smirk is sharp and satisfied as he feels the stir of interest beneath his touch.

“I’ve imagined how you taste, imagined how your cock would feel sliding between my lips. Can you imagine how I’d look with your cock in my mouth?”

It’s a vision Gojyo has little trouble calling to mind. His breath leaves him with a shudder and he traces the edge of Hakkai’s ear with his fingertips before sliding his hand into Hakkai’s hair.

“I’d trace every inch of you with my tongue,” Hakkai says, licking his lips. “I’d suck until you begged to come.”

Gojyo’s thighs flex and his breath comes faster as Hakkai lowers his face, gaze again intent on his own hands.

“I wouldn’t let you come though,” Hakkai continues, dragging Gojyo’s zipper down in increments. “Not so soon.”

Hakkai opens Gojyo’s jeans and leans down, drawing a deep breath and making a faint, satisfied sound. His breath is hot and Gojyo’s hips twitch when Hakkai begins to speak again.

“You wouldn’t be allowed to come until I was inside you, buried balls deep.” Hakkai carefully pulls the fabric down to reveal Gojyo’s cock, but though his lips hover over it, they don’t touch skin. “You’d be tight, so hot, moaning and begging for me to move, to take your cock in hand.”

“Yes,” Gojyo gasps, pressing upward and whimpering when Hakkai’s hands hold his hips down.

“Almost,” Hakkai says, sliding one of his hands down to fondle Gojyo’s balls through his pants. “Are you always this eager to whore yourself out? Do you whimper for all your women?”

Before Gojyo can answer Hakkai pulls back, remaining on his knees but straightening and removing his hands.

“I believe I’ve proven my point,” he says, the skin around his eyes and mouth tight. He doesn’t meet Gojyo’s startled gaze, instead looking at a point above Gojyo’s shoulder.

Gojyo narrows his eyes, slows the heavy pant of his breathing and watches as Hakkai carefully stands. As Hakkai turns to step out of the confinement of Gojyo’s legs Gojyo reaches out, clenching his fist in the front of Hakkai’s shirt.

“Well I believe you said I’d be begging for you to fuck me,” Gojyo growls, standing when Hakkai resists being dragged closer. “Pretty sure you didn’t manage that.”

“It’s your win,” Hakkai confirms, trying to back away but confined by the table and Gojyo’s grip on his clothing. Head turned to the side, Hakkai’s next words are quiet, “Please let go.”

“I don’t think so,” Gojyo says, tightening his grip. “I sure as hell didn’t win. You gave up.”

“A forfeit is still a win for you,” Hakkai says, monotone.

“Bullshit,” Gojyo snarls, feeling Hakkai flinch under his hand. “Why the hell did you give up?”

“Because I wouldn’t have stopped,” Hakkai snaps, turning a burning gaze on Gojyo. “I would have devoured you, marked every inch of you to tell the world that you were mine and that you’d never be allowed to whore yourself out to anyone else ever again. I would have fucked you until you howled for release, pounded into you until your entire world was an agony of pleasure. One night would never be enough to sate me of you.”

Without conscious thought, Gojyo’s fingers unclench from the fabric of Hakkai’s tunic. Before Hakkai can step away, Gojyo’s hands are tangled in Hakkai’s hair and Gojyo’s mouth is against Hakkai’s, tongue surging between lips that part on a startled, desperate moan.

“Fuck,” Gojyo says, voice broken and shaking as he presses his forehead against Hakkai’s, unable to shut his eyes against the possession burning in Hakkai’s gaze. “Fuck, Hakkai.”

The fierce want on Hakkai’s face recedes a little as the corners of his mouth curl. “I think I win,” he says, his own hands rising to bracket Gojyo’s face, the fingertips of one drawing a feather-light caress over Gojyo’s scars.

The remaining tension snaps as Gojyo laughs, soft and warm. “Shut up and take me to bed, Hakkai,” Gojyo says, silencing any verbal reply with his lips and hands, glad for once to have lost a bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo's 'dirty talk' prompt, but not posted in time.


End file.
